


Rest

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home from a potions conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community "adventchallenge". Prompt is "party/ball". Also covers the "huddling under the covers" prompt on my cotton candy bingo.

Severus tapped his finger impatiently against the glass as the speech droned on. It had been his understanding that the final part of the symposium would have been something like a party or ball--a final hour in which the attendees and various partners would be allowed time to get final notes and addresses for further study and cooperation. The program had said there would be food and music. It hadn't mentioned speeches that would take up a good half hour.

He chanced a look at Draco who was struggling to stay awake--his apprentice and lover had had a long week as all apprentices had. They'd had a more intense and vigorous task that week: being a PA to their masters, but also attending the conference for their own knowledge and a late session each night designed to give them the resources they would need later. Severus had little opinion of them, but Draco's attendance at the conference required going to the extra sessions.

Severus put a hand on Draco's thigh and Draco smiled a little. A quick comforting caress and Severus refocused on the speech. It contained little valuable information--it was merely a congratulations to those who helped make the symposium possible. Luckily, it was over a moment later and then they were freed from the room. Severus was detained though, as he was sought out for this question or about that ingredient. Draco disappeared and reappeared with their luggage and their portkey. Severus nodded at him over the heads of those around him. Draco settled against the wall to wait.

"No, wolfsbane must be collected during the full moon," Severus said fiercely, rubbing his forehead. 

"But no research has been done to say it affects the potion," Mikael Nurberg argued. "What difference would it make?"

"If you can ever find it flowering any other time, I welcome your experiment," Severus said.

Mikael shrugged. "Technicalities. I believe there is an herbologist working on getting it to flower at any other time."

"And what of the connection between it flowering at the full moon and a werewolf's transformation?" Severus tossed back.

Again, Mikael shrugged. "Perhaps such a connection is what we need to break. Perhaps if we picked it during a dark moon, the werewolf could remain human. That would be quite the find, no?"

Severus disliked such thoughts--not because he wasn't interested, but because no one, in over a thousand years since herbology had been a study, had been able to get wolfsbane to flower at any other time. And Severus himself, when creating the potion, had tried using other parts of the plant and none had been successful. One needed the flowers.

"I must go," Severus said, trying to be tactful. "I am needed back in my school."

Mikael smirked, as though mocking Severus. "Very well. Shall I see you next year?"

 _I hope not_. "Likely, yes. Good night, Nurberg."

Severus quickly escaped the crowd and pulled Draco down the hallway to the room set aside for Portkeys. Draco leaned against him as they waited. "I wonder sometimes how some people manage to obtain a mastery," Severus said quietly, unable to hold his tongue.

Draco laughed a little. Severus wondered at the lack of biting retort and forced Draco to stand straight so he could look at him. "Exhausted?"

Draco yawned as if he couldn't help himself. "Yes, sorry. Those sessions were brutal."

Severus narrowed his eyes. He had noted which times Draco had gotten out of them, but perhaps it had been too much? "Bed when we get home."

"What about Harry?" Draco asked.

Severus pressed his lips into a line. Usually after one of their trio had been gone--Severus and Draco for potions and Harry for his job with the Aurors--they celebrated their return. "Harry will understand," Severus said eventually.

~~~

"What happened?" Harry asked when they arrived home. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. He wondered when Harry had become so observant. _Likely around the same time that he learned how to pleasure both yourself and Draco_. "A new addition to the symposium--late night sessions for apprentices. They are required to attend."

Harry frowned. "Can I do anything?"

"Get him to bed?" Severus suggested.

Harry nodded and followed Draco up the stairs toward their bedroom. Severus took the luggage containing the new potion books and supplies--the newest that Severus itched to use and try--to the basement lab. It took longer than he expected, but nevertheless, he put together a tea tray to take upstairs. He found his lovers huddled under the covers, whispering.

"What are we talking about?" Severus asked. He put the tray on the bedside table and began to undress. Harry and Draco watched him.

"The conference," Harry said. "Draco was saying that the sessions he had to attend were worthless."

Severus smirked. "When I read over what they were to provide, I thought the same, but perhaps you could tell me why you thought so, Draco?"

"I believe everything they covered about potions we covered in my first year as your apprentice," Draco recalled. "Some of it was a little helpful--ideas of how to begin one's business, how to socially connect, that sort of thing. But a basic course in a college could do the same and most potion masters are required to help their apprentices in such areas."

"Yes, exactly as I thought," Severus mused. Fully undressed, he slipped into some sleep trousers and set about pouring them all a cup. Draco settled against Harry's shoulder to drink his. Severus' heart settled watching them both, Harry's arm around Draco's shoulder and Draco relaxed.

"It's good to have you home," Harry said quietly. He turned from watching Draco to smile softly at Severus. "It's been quiet."

Severus sniffed. "Quiet? As though it isn't quiet when we are here?"

"You mean quiet is you two creating explosions in the basement and then yelling about what went wrong?" Harry teased.

"I'm sure we have no idea what you're talking about," Severus said delicately.

Draco snorted into his cup. Severus threw him a sardonic look.

Harry handed his empty cup over and patted the bed next to him. "Come on. Sleep for all of us. You can tell me all about it tomorrow and tell me what new potions you are dying to try."

Harry scooted down the bed, lying on his back, and Draco wrapped around him like an octopus, keeping his head on Harry's chest. Severus settled in with a smile, wrapping an arm around both Harry and Draco. 

"Good to be home," Draco yawned.

As he cast a Nox, Severus couldn't agree more.


End file.
